Crossing With Animals
by SkipperWritesHunnies
Summary: Basil is a young girl living in a world where animals walk and talk just like the humans. And now she's ready to move out on her own for the first time, but nothing could prepare her for the Wild World of Seashore!
1. Chapter 1

Crossing With Animals

NOTIFICATION: This was just written for enjoyment. I may continue this little series later on. Possibly. This is just what I observe in my town (nothing inappropriate don't worry!) But there's just some stuff I thought would be funny. I have to admit it has a bit of a Great Gatsby air to it, however it is hopefully more lighthearted than that. It is more off of the DS version, by the way (Wild World) but anyways... :) Enjoy.

I'd just arrived from my small home in a city called Basic Vanilla. It was a nice place to grow up in, I had a great family that loved me so dearly I feel their hearts my have imploded when I left. But nevertheless, I was old enough to make my own decisions and move out on my own. And so I did. I was moving off to a place called Seashore Village. It was a very closed off town by the ocean and well known for strange things occurring in it. I needed a smaller town verses the large city of Basic. And I believe that Seashore was the place for me.

So as I sat there, in the cab while it rained, I wondered how on earth I would get along in this animal village. You see, my family and I came from a long line of humans. We're not the only ones, but it is rare for us to find other one's in this huge world. Well, it WAS at least. With all the dating sites, it's not really so hard anymore. However, while we're on the topic, marriage is a big deal in human families. My mother for example, she wanted me to wed before I moved out of the house. My exact words to her were, "Me? Basil? Marry now?" Yeah, as you can tell I wasn't too thrilled about marrying. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to, it's just... Not right that second.

Well anyways, back to the story. As I sat there, the strange turtle (I think), driving me kept going on and on about something. All I can really remember is him telling me that I'd have to treat him to dinner sometime. He meant well, and so I didn't take it in an offensive manner. Finally he told me that the rain, fortunately for a rain fan like me, was going to continue to poor for a while, however we'd arrived at my destination.

As he helped me unload my bags, I looked at the little village around me. Though it was raining, I could see that there were very few houses in this small forest surrounded by a cliff on any side that wasn't the shore. Even though I knew there weren't many people, I began to feel very nervous standing there in front of the Town Hall in my plaid pink dress and yellow umbrella. I wanted to get on everyone's good side and hoped to meet some interesting people. As my cab pulled away I had the sudden urge to call him back and go home. I remembered then about how he asked if I had enough money to start. I didn't have a job, but my parents had provided me a hundred bells as a good luck present. I'd thought it would be enough, but now I was starting to second guess that thought.

I walked into the Town Hall with nothing except a second tee shirt, candle, empty box, and a very old radio that I'd had since... You know I don't even remember getting this thing. I came up to the front desk where a pretty white pelican with googily eyes starred back at me in a friendly way. "Hello!" she asked excitedly. "What can I do for you?" I responded with, "I've just moved here..." very shyly. Her big eyes got even bigger, "Oh you're Miss Basil!" she chided. "Well we have been expecting you. Now, here is a map of the town and you're affairs are all settled here. So just scuttle along home and see if you like it!" she chirped as though a canary. I nodded my thanks, taking the map of Seashore, and left while hearing, 'Welcome to Seashore!" behind me.

As I unfolded my umbrella, I thought about this house I'd gotten. It was supposed to be very nice and the guy who was selling it went by the name of Tom Nook. My mother said it might be a scam, or at least a bad idea but I had to learn these things for myself. And boy did I learn.

The house was a two story, like promised, but the place was absolutely horrendous. The walls and floor were completely blank and I was almost positive I could feel a draft; it was most defiantly cold. I walked upstairs and really I couldn't help but feel cheated. This "second story" really just seemed like an attic to me, with a cot in the corner and a phone hooked up to the wall. Okay, so I had to admit, maybe mom was right and maybe this was not the best call on my part. But really, could I go back now?

I left the house, hoping really for some fresh air. However, as I got prepared for my walk I saw a raccoon rushing up to me from the rain. He was wearing an apron with a leaf on it and I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable around any animal like I have with this character. Before I could even tell him, "No I'm not interested." He began.

"Hi! You must be Ms. Basil?" he asked with a cheesy smile. I replied, "Without the Ms., yes." He chuckled and then continued. "Ah well, Basil then. How do you like your new house?" I just shrugged shyly, I mean, I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings (if he had any that is). He chuckled a little too loudly and said that I'd get used to it in due time. I just stared at him.

"Well, there is the fee to talk about..." Oh God, here it came... "It'll amount to-" I didn't hear the exact number. Quite frankly I didn't want to it was so much more than I actually had! Well, screw me. Mom was right and hell, even the cab guy was right. I was so unprepared for this! "But don't worry." I heard the raccoon go on. "You don't have to pay it all off at once. Hey how's about I help you out a little? Work for me for a while until you get the hang of things around here and I'll take a little off that mortgage of yours." He offered.

Now the last thing I wanted to do was work for this creep. But did I really have a choice? I had to agree and it would be nice to get some of this debt off me. The raccoon seemed a little _too_ happy that I was going to be working for him. He ran off yelling behind him, "Come to the store right away for work!" and I stood there in front of my crappy house, with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was boring, working for Nook. But I knew that I had no other choice. I began work right away the very next day. Nook had me change into this really dull work uniform that I had no intention of keeping once I'd finished the job. My tasks at first were really simple; planting flowers. "To make the place look fresh and more welcoming!" he'd told me. I just nodded and planted the colorful things in random places. Half of my mind told me to plant them at my cruddy place to make it less shacked up!

But alas, I just kept planting in the heat of the day. While I was, I could see and hear the conversations of the towns inhabitants as they walked on from a distance. So far I'd seen a small, golden dog and a orange like cat, both talking about a wolf named Lobo. Apparently he'd moved here after a huge breakup with some girl named Whitney.

I didn't bother to go up and introduce myself just yet. I figured there would be time for that later. And what a surprise I was in for when I walked back into the store and Nook told me I had to meet EVERYONE in town. Oh boy, I'd thought, that's going to be... Interesting. But I did want to get to know everyone. Plus it was an easy job. Or, was it?

I thought there would be a ton of people in town, just as there was back in my home city. How wrong I was when I took a closer look at my map and saw that there was only four people. Add the mayor and that was only five people for me to meet! I started looking for the two girls I'd seen earlier. Instead, I found a purple mouse. He was working out and muttering something about abs... I thought he was kind of freaky, but you have to start somewhere right?

I walked up to him and tried to get my loud on. "Hi there! My name is Basil." I smiled. The mouse turned to me. "Heyo! My names Rod! And I got a rockin bod!" he rhymed. In my mind I thought, _wow, really?_ But then I thought, _come on Basil! You gotta make some friends! _And so I tried to hold a conversation with the guy. "Aha, that's funny! Anyways, I just moved here from a place called Basic Vanilla." "Base Vanil!" he shouted. "I love that place! Me and my bros went out there once for a vaca!" Alright, I already couldn't stand this guy. I stopped him short and got out of there like a bat out of hell. This guy was bonkers.

I walked deeper into the forest of Seashore. I then came across the golden puppy I'd seen earlier. "Hi!" she wagged her tail happily. "My name is Goldie! It's so nice to meet you!" she barked. She was a super nice dog to talk to, and I could actually manage to hold a conversation with her. "Basic Vanilla! I've heard, but never been. I'm a little shy; more of a tiny town dog you know?" she smiled shyly. "Well if you ever want to come and visit the city, I'd be happy to take you along!" I offered. "Oh really? That'd be wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Well, I must get back to watering my flowers, but we should hang out some time!" she said to close our conversation. I agreed, but really I would much rather visit her before she ever came to my house. It was such a mess, I thought.

I met Tangy next, she was a swell girl, but she reminded me of Goldie in a way. I could clearly see why they were close. And so I walked on, looking at my map as I went. I knew I still had the mayor, Tortimer, to meet but I'd save him for last. So I went on my way and looked for Lobo, the guy I'd heard Goldie and Tangy talk about earlier. I'll tell you, he was the hardest to find. Clearly he was cut off from the rest of the town. When I couldn't find him anywhere in town, I decided he must be in his home.

He lived right by the waterfall that fed into a river that ran all the way through town until it reached the ocean. I knocked on the door, hoping he could hear me. The door opened to reveal a dark blue-gray wolf wearing a red plaid shirt. "Can I help you?" he spoke deeply. "Hi my name is Basil. New here, thought I should say hi." I shrugged looking at the ground. "Ah. Hey." He said, promptly closing the door. I was left there to wonder what on earth I had said to make him shut the door in my face. I guessed he just wasn't a very friendly pup. And then I remembered what I'd heard Tangy and Goldie talking about; he'd been in a bad breakup recently. That must've been what was wrong.

After a long day of work I went to the museum. Word was that there was a coffee shop in it plus an astronomy tower. I rushed there after work, desperate for fun. As I walked into the museum I was highly impressed. I decided I'd hit the tower first and see what was in store there. Honestly it wasn't much. The owl running the place was a flirt I could tell, but besides that the only thing I got out of my visit there was that there were no constellations in the sky of Seashore...

I walked, hands in pockets, and left down to the coffee shop. When I got there, I was surprised! This was obviously the place to be! Tangy and Goldie were sitting at the counter where the bartender, er, tended. I walked up to them, happy for the friendly faces. "Hi you guys!" I greeted. "Basil!" they greeted in unison. "We're totally happy to see you here!" Goldie greeted. I could hear her tail beat against the side of her chair as she cheered for me. Tangy even hugged me from her chair.

I sat up there and ordered a cup from Rooster. Something had bothered me however; that dude Lobo. "What's his deal?" I asked them. "Lobo? Ah, well he's new. Just like you!" Goldie commented. "But that's not all, Goldie. He had a horrible break up with a girl named Whitney. She lives in another town, but I forget the name of it... Barks Field? Sand Bone? I honestly don't remember that name. But anyways, apparently he was a really sweet guy. But now... He's just bitter and antisocial because of the whole thing. I used to know Whit when we were little. She's a nice girl, so I know that this whole thing can't be just her fault." I sat there and looked into my cup. Then what had happened to make a person so... Lobo like?


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Nook gave me a task that involved leaving the dreary shack. I was to deliver orders to all of Seashore's inhabitants! My first order was to Ms. Pelly at the post office. Her eyes turned big and sweet as she said with shock, "Oh my! Is this package for me?" "Yes 'mam! It's the rug you ordered last week." I told her.

"Why thank you Basil! You are such a sweetheart for delivering this to me! By the way, how are you fitting in with our lovely town?" She asked sincere. I put on my smile and thought about it for a moment. How did I like Seashore so far? Well, I didn't think that I hated it. I mean my job at Nook's Cranny, sure, but I love my new friends Tangy and Goldie. "I like it." I decided out loud. "That's great news! I'm so happy for you, and don't you worry the longer you stay the more you'll love." She had a heavy promise in her words, and I felt for a moment that maybe she could be right.

My next delivery, as Nook had told me, was to Tangy. Finally a face I might be able to chat up with! "But don't you waste time! There is tons to do around here!" he warned me. Well that option went out the window... But either way it'd be a nice break from work, even if it was only a few moments. When I got to Tangy's place, she came out side with dark circles under her eyes and she was shivering like it was winter. "Ah-A-ACHOO!" she sneezed. "Oh, so sorry Basil." She apologized through a stuffy nose. Basil didn't mind, she was more worried about her friend and how sick she was. "Are you okay Tangy?" she asked. "Yes I'm fine, a... A... ACHOO!" she sneezed once more. "Just a cold." She explained briefly.

Basil felt horrible. "I'll take care of it Tangy, don't you worry." She vowed. Tangy went into a fit of sneezes and didn't seem to understand. Basil dropped off her delivery and rushed back to the cranny; she knew she didn't have much money at the moment, but she could help her friend by buying her some medicine. She began to stumble her way back to Nook's when she bashed right into another jogging figure. Falling back on her back she sat up and saw who it was she'd hit. _Uh oh_, she thought as she noticed. _Wrong person to bump into..._

Lobo sat up and shook his fur. He then spotted Basil in front of him and completely snapped. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he howled. Basil was lost for words; what do you say to such an angry wolf? "ARE YOU BLIND?" he insisted. Basil messed with her hands in front of her, still not quite sure what was going on. "Um... Uh... I-um..." she was lost. Lobo huffed up and spat in her face as he went, "NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" and rushed off into the woods again.

She had sat there for about a minute before she got up. She then remembered poor Tangy's cold and ran back to the cranny. Nook wasn't to pleased that she'd be taking lunch early, but he decided he'd let it slide for today. When she'd made her way back to Tangy's, she was still as sick as ever; if anything worse. "I brought you some medicine." Basil explained for her second return. "YOU ARE MY HERO!" Tangy explained while proceeding to have a coughing fit.

Inside Tangy's home, Basil sat down on her citrus couch. The room was stuffy and humid due to a humidifier Tangy had on. A soap opera played on the TV as Tangy wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and began making tea. She offered some to Basil, however Basil declined. With how much Nook was making her work, she couldn't afford to get sick. Tangy took her medicine and sat on the couch with Basil. "Tell me gossip, it'll make me feel better?" she begged. Basil laughed as she began. "Well, let's see... I've been working at Nook's for the last eternity?"

"BORING!" Tangy sang loudly, even with a stuffy nose. Basil laughed and continued, "Um... Hm... Well I did bash skulls with that Lobo guy again. I mean, we were running in the same direction and it basically ended on the ground." She explained when Tangy gave her a strange look. "You and that guy I swear! You don't seem to have any luck making friends with him do you?" she asked. Basil didn't know how to answer, all she knew was that the guy didn't seem to have her in his favor. Maybe she had done something? "Don't you worry." Tangy reassured. "Lobo has been like that to everyone since he got here. It's just because of that bad break up."

Basil thought of that explanation all the way back to Nook's. She hadn't been gone too long, but she had a feeling that Nook would be mad and call her slow anyways. As she entered the store, her assumptions became true. "Basil! There you are! You're so very late!" he stated firmly as he rushed up to her, another delivery already in his arms.

_Geez, was this guy waiting by the door with this the whole time?_ Basil thought. "This delivery is to be sent to Mr. Lobo. You know where that house is correct?" _All but too well, _Basil wanted to say. But instead she nodded and took the order. This should be interesting, she thought as she walked off towards the waterfall. As she walked up there she thought of Lobo and wondered what this Whitney character looked like. She must have been a serious catch if loosing her turned guys into serious jerk faces like Lobo.

That was mean, Basil corrected herself. She felt that she had no right to really judge Lobo seeing as she'd only known him for a little. Sure so far he'd been unpleasant in the time she'd known him but that didn't mean that she had to put herself in the wrong. She put on her brave face and walked right up to Lobo's door, ready to make things right. "Delivery." She called.

Lobo opened the door and immediately his face changed. "Oh no, not you again." He wined. Okay, she thought, no more nice girl. "Oh shut up, I have to do this it's my job."

"Oh that's right you're Nook's new slave!" he spat, laughing to himself. "Yeah and you're a total jerk face you know that?" she retorted. Lobo looked lost at what she'd just said. "Listen here dude, I don't know what your problem is with me but you can't keep treating me this way! I'm new here, just like you, and I know you've had a horrible break up with what's-er-face but I wasn't there and I didn't cause it! So buzz off pal!" she poked him in his chest getting close to his face. The look on Lobo's face was that of a sad one but also a guilty one.

Basil didn't waste any time turning on her foot and leaving the house. She didn't turn back and she didn't care how Lobo felt. If he wanted to talk about it he'd have to come to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, I honestly didn't notice I started writing in third person last chapter XD Sorry about that you guys! That was such a clutzy mistake of me! Wont happen again! :) Oh and also, I'm sorry if any of you like Amelia but I can't stand her, and also I changed the rating on this story so... Sorry if it gets strange. :D By the way, little question for my reviews that like to comment on here; after this chapter, which pairing are you hoping for? ;)**

Sitting outside is lovely, isn't it?

Well... Not when you're friends bring the most annoying girl with them. "Basil! Oh, you must come meet an old friend of ours!" I walked over to find an eagle sitting in the seat I normally sit at when I'm at Tangy's house. She'd gotten over her could yesterday and told me that she wanted to celebrate her getting well. "And just in time too! A friend of ours has just come to visit from her town!" she'd exclaimed on the phone. I'd told her it sounded great and that I would love to come over for a small get together.

"Basil this is Amelia!" Goldie wagged her tail happily. The pretty eagle smiled at me. "How do you do?" she said in a lovely voice. "Just fine, and you?" I smiled back. "Oh, just marvelous! Positively marvelous! I just got back from Nookington's and had the most splendid time!"

"Nookington's?" I asked sitting down on the little bench that Goldie was sitting on. "Yes! Tom Nook owns a branch of businesses, you know. And Nookington's is a mall! I've heard that he's trying to get one here in Seashore as well!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, I mean, I work for Nook but he never told me about that." I said.

"Well That's because, darling, the worker bee's aren't supposed to be in the loop. Maybe when you're a queen you'll understand." She laughed. I guessed she thought it was funny, but I don't think the rest of us did. Tangy let out a little chuckle with Goldie, but I could tell that it was fake by the way she gave Goldie a slight glance. I decided to just overlook the statement.

"So what town are you from?" I asked her, trying to be interested. I should have known better because I set myself up in a trap. "The magnificent town of Blooming Hearts! Isn't that just a wonderful and fashionable name? Goodness I love it so much!" she began. "Oh and it's so... Spicy! The whole town. Anyone who is anyone lives there, really. The fashion star, Gracie is always in town too! She's always telling me my designs are the best that she's seen yet. Oh we have an Able Sisters too! Just love putting my designs in there..." I tuned her out right about there. Tangy and Goldie, on the other hand, were on the edge of their seats! They listened intently, with eyes big and gooey.

"Ah, but what about you? How's life here?" she finished the story I hadn't care to listen to. And I could tell by her audience faces that life here would not be nearly as exciting as her "adventures" were. "It's ah..." Tangy began, but I could tell that she was having issues completing her sentence. "It's great!" I finished for her. Amelia looked at me in surprise. "So the little bee can talk!" Her voice is really annoying, you know. Shot her a look of annoyance, and I guess she took it as a challenge. "Well it can't be _nearly_ as marvelous as my home!" she squawked. I smiled at her, as if knowingly. "Oh but it is! We may not have a big fancy mall like you do, but that's just because we don't yet have a lot of people living here. But for now, we have some great people and just look at the beach! We have the loveliest sunset."

Again, I probably set myself in a trap. "Well my darling Basil, our beach has," oh how her eyes got glittery at this part, "PALM TREES AND THE ORANGIEST SUN!" Yup just like that. "Well then, my darling Amelia, I bet that by the next time you visit, you'll change your mind." She gave me a look that spoke interest. "You've got spunk! I have to hand it to you, when I first saw you I thought you were just some little bee. But I'm seeing the makings of a queen. How's about you come to my neck of the woods? All of us! A slight road trip?"

And that's how I ended up here. I have to hand it to Amelia though, Blooming Hearts is amazingly beautiful. Amelia lived in a house by the beach and she invited all of us, Goldie, Tangy, and I, to stay for a week of vacation. Tom wasn't so happy that I left work but said it was fine with me. It was a first for me too because I didn't leave Seashore the way I came; we had to go through Copper and Booker first!

Once we got to Blooming Hearts, however, I couldn't believe it. "This place is SUPER expensive to live in! So please be careful!" Amelia warned us as we walked into her home. She'd gotten spare beds just for the occasion, and I slept right under the window. It was really nice to have that spot; to see the sun set and the stars come out. That first night, even though I was a little jet-lagged, I had to admit I was excited for what Amelia had to show us about this place. Even though she was annoying, I knew she couldn't bore us.

We went to the Able Sisters the following morning. Amelia walked through the isles showing us her designs. I wanted to vomit; they called that fashion? What were they blind? It looked like Gracie herself had thrown up on the racks! But I held my tongue and stood there politely. "And this one I made while I was thinking about sand!"

"And this one I was inspired by a leaf falling from a tree!"

"And this one was when a odd stranger with those odd dreadlocks ran by!"

The list went on. I honestly didn't understand how she got all of this out of the stuff she saw. All I know is I was relieved to go next store to Nookington's. The mall was amazing! "Go on, have a look around! I want to get my feather's done, what about you girls?" she asked heading towards the salon. I looked at my pink hair, "You know I think I'll just look around. I can't really afford to get mine done right now." The other three cheerfully said they'd meet me later as they walked in.

When they finally left, I walked upstairs to the cutest surprise! Two little raccoons rushed up to me! Which ever talked, the other talked only a second behind. "Hello!" He replied cheerfully. "Hi! Hi..." They responded. "We're Tom Nook's nephews! Nephews!" They explained to me.

Really?

Really, he was using his nephews to run the top part of the mall? Didn't Child Labor Laws take care of this sort of thing? Although, I had to admit these kids were super cute! They told me if needed anything that they would be there to help me with it. I smiled down at them again and began to look around at the furniture I couldn't afford.

And that's when this dude walked in.

He had brown hair and brown eyes; another human! Just like me! His swished it out of his face and walked towards me. He was wearing the same atrocious uniform that I had to wear when I worked! "Hello." He said in a dreamy voice. "My name's Adrian, can I help you with something?" His smile was breath taking, and I couldn't keep my eyes off him! "Um, uh, you- no... No I'm doing pretty good on my own." _Stupid! Ho could you be so stupid? _I yelled at myself in my head, and I think I almost beat myself up right there on the spot. "Well if you need anything, just let me know." He flashed that smile again!

"Um, you know maybe I do need help!" I said before he could turn to leave. "With what?' I felt myself blush. Really it was rare for humans to run into other humans in this world, and this was the first time I'd seen another one my age in a long time. Along with that, I didn't know what I was supposed to say to this guy now!

"Uh... I uh... Wanted to know how much this... Thing... Costs." I made a derp face and got on with it. "Well, Ms, that would be a Lovely Bed." I blushed. Great, I pointed to a bed... "Oh, and how much would it be to get you in- Buy it!" I said quickly. His face dropped for a moment as if to say _what?_ But then that WONDERFUL smile came back and I felt my legs turn to mush. "Well that's about... I really don't know." He started to laugh. "The twins have this down to a science. To be honest, I just moved here so I'm in a lot of debt to Nook. It's my first day on the job. Sorry..." He looked down at his feet, ashamed. "You're Nook's slave too? Me too!" I squealed at him, a little too excited. He looked up at me to smile, "Wow really?"

I don't know how long we spent walking around the top of the mall just talking about anything and everything, but I do know that it must have been long because my three amigos came running up to me excited as ever to show me what ever it was that they had gotten done at the salon. Amelia was the first to notice my companion, and I really regret that it was her who did. "Why HELLO there! Who are you? Oh, wait, never mind, I think I saw you on the news when they reported an angel had escaped from heaven!" she exclaimed.

Adrian blushed and looked down. "Um, Amelia, how's your feathers?" I asked. "Oh wonderful, but not as wonderful as this one's face!" My face must have shown a little bit of an angry tone because Goldie glanced at me and put her paw on Amelia's shoulder. "Uh... Amelia..." she started, but Amelia just had to keep going. "Oh hush Goldie! We must found out this handsome one's name!"

"Adrian..." his baby face was still blushing. "Oh my, such a sexy name! How about this Adrian, we're going to throw a huge party and you really should come!" she invited. "We're throwing a party?" Tangy asked, confused.

"Why but of course! My friends are visiting here in town and I want to show them the place and get to know some new people. And what better way then to throw a party?" Have I mentioned that her voice is super annoying? Well by now, it was crazy obnoxious to my ears. "Oh... Well I guess I could stop by... When is it?"

"Tomorrow, darling! My place. Ask anyone, they'll tell you where it's at." She gave him a wink. He laughed and then awkwardly said, "Um, well I guess I'll see you all there then. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." He apologized and walked back through the isles. "Well isn't he just DREAMY!" Amelia exclaimed when he'd left. "Yeah, and you chased him from Basil!" Tangy said to my defense. I looked down at my feet, not sure what to say even though I was very grateful for Tangy rushing to my side like that. "Darling, please! This is all part of my plan! I'm not blind you know, I could see there was something going on between our little Basil and that dream boat! We simply must get you two together and that will happen at my party! Now I must get the word spread and you, dear Basil, have to get ready!" "I don't have really any pretty clothes..."

"Oh please! I'm going to pay for a full on make over, and don't you dare reject my generosity! You don't even have to pay me back, you just have to look gorgeous." She handed her credit card over to Tangy and said, "Now I'm leaving it up to you girls to get tis done. I trust you!" and with that, she left us. "Well we really don't have time to waste! Let's get to it!" Goldie wagged her tail happily, and the two began to push me towards the salon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there lovelies! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Can you contain yourself for a party? By the way, do Author's Notes bother you, or give a connection to the reader? Just a wonder. :) Enjoi! **

A party sounded fun, I had to admit. But I was a little nervous about the fate of my hair. When I walked into the salon downstairs, a poodle with poofy pink hair greeted me at the door. "Hey there huns! Didn't you just come in here?" she asked as she recognized Goldie and Tangy. "Oh yes, we were. But now we're here to give our friend Basil a little make over!" Tangy explained. "Well I can do that, yes mam! Hi sugar, my name's Harriet!" she welcomed, handing me her paw. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, we need you to get her ready for a party!" Goldie wagged her tail. "Oh girl, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be DROP. DEAD. GORGEOUS!" She snapped her painted claws, "Girls I'm going to need your help to get her fit and ready for this extravaganza!"

Dye my hair a different color? No. Cut it? No. Style? Hm... Maybe. TOO BAD WE'RE DOING IT!

That was the attitude that my little "cosmetic team" had. I had my eyes closed for most the time; all I know is that when I opened my eyes I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was past my shoulders and had a choppy look to it. I didn't even know it could do that! But with my makeup, woah... I never really brag about myself, but I was beautiful! I looked like me but a thousand times better! "What do you think hun?" Harriet asked. "I-I look amazing!" I exclaimed, holding my face.

After payment to Harriet, the girls and I left once again. This time we went to the Able Sisters to pick out an outfit. When we walked in it was like Amelia had never left our side. All her designs were EVERYWHERE! It as ridiculous! And really, her designs were awful! Goldie and Tangy, however, thought different. Almost the whole time we were there they kept fawning over her designs. But thankfully the back of the store was filled with actual designs that I liked. I picked a starry dress and it was really nice. It shimmered every time I walked and it went down to my heels. "Oh that's a pretty dress!" Tangy exclaimed. I smiled and after finding some nice heels to go with it, we left. The sun was already setting when we left Able Sisters and I had to wonder how long we'd been in there. But Amelia wasn't lying when she said that Blooming Hearts did have a beautiful sunset. It was like the sun was soaking in the ocean with golden red hair streaming behind it. "Wow..." I paused for a moment. Goldie and Tangy grabbed me on either side. "Not right now!"

I could here the music from a mile away. I had to hand it to Amelia, she could pull a party together in less time then childbirth took. I laughed nervously when I arrived inside, there were animals everywhere! Everyone was having such a good time! I had a hard time believing that she got so many people together in such a small amount of time...

In a sea of animals, I just wanted to see one guy... And instead I saw someone else. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said as I bumped in, who other, than Lobo and caused him to spill his drink on his shoes. "Thanks." He growled. "I-I didn't see you." I choked. "It's okay."

"I know but- wait what?" Had Lobo actually just... Been okay with what happened? No blowing up in my face about how I was a huge failure? None of that? Just a simple 'move on with life' type of thing? Was he sick? "I said it's okay. Don't worry about it. And..." he stopped, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for what I said to you... You know the other day... You're right... You didn't do anything to me, and you're new to our town... Basically I just needed to be a lot nicer to you, I know how rough it is moving." He shrugged his shoulders with his paw behind his head. I noticed he was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and you know, he actually looked good! "Oh... Well it's okay. I apologize too... I mean, I got really angry and you didn't need that either." I said sympathetically.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'm moving." He smiled. My heart stopped right then in time. "W-what?" I said. I didn't really know why I felt the way that I did, all I knew was that I... I didn't want Lobo to leave. "Yeah. I'm getting out there; gonna see the world type crap." He said looking around. "Well, I bet you don't want to hear anything more from me." He looked straight at me now. "I mean, you're so pretty you must be meeting your date or something."

His yellow eyes, I swear, looked right into my soul. I even thought that I saw sadness in them too as he turned and walked away. I still stood where I was just gawking. I couldn't believe that Lobo was going to be gone and out of my life forever. No more worrying about that grumpy guy, sure. But something deep inside my heart just didn't want to see him leave...

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whipped, my heart hoping it was Lobo. Instead I go Adrian. "Hey there." He smiled and blushed. Did I mention he was hot before? He snapped me right out of my funk. "Hey!" I smiled. "You look, just..." he blushed "Fantastic... Amazing... I'm sorry I don't know what to say... You're just so pretty it's making me tongue tied!" we laughed. That night we sat around or danced or just did whatever we wanted. But the whole time I could feel Lobo's yellow eyes on me, and it made me feel horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home, sure enough, he was gone. I don't know why, but as soon as I walked through the gates of my home and said goodbye to my friends, I ran right to the waterfall to see if his house was empty.

It was.

I stared for a while, just to let it sink it. I felt tears in my eyes. _Stupid, angry wolf... Why do I care?_ I wondered over that for the longest time after that moment. I'd sometimes be at home after work and be so frustrated that I cried over him. That I felt sad about him leaving. I just didn't understand why I would. Why should I? He was only ever nice to me maybe once or twice. Every other time was just glaring, snapping and being an ass.

So why did I care that he ever left?

About a year went by. I had been released of my job at Nook's due to the fact I got fed up there, so when he asked me to make a wonderful advertisement on the town bulletin board, I instead wrote, "NOOK'S SUCKS MAJOR MOTH BALLS". I then wrote a nice add over that, and Nook never found out it was me. The reason he'd fired me was because he thought that maybe the local thought he was imprisoning new people in town and didn't want negative publicity. I felt horrible that night when Adrian called me and told me he'd been laid off from Nookington's.

But we laughed about what I did and were actually happy that we weren't working for him. No, instead we became self employed and sold what we could. I sold the local fruits and caught whatever I could and sold it to my Nook's Cranny while Adrian sold the same items from his town to his Nookington's.

And then he stared to sell them here and we fell in love. Tangy and Goldie were always coming over and teasing us that we should get together. "Be an item already!" Tangy would chant while Goldie backed her up with "yeah!" or "go for it!" And would you know it, we did go for it.

We'd been close for some time and finally, Adrian and I thought we should move in together. I told him I couldn't leave my town, so he left all the way from Blooming Hearts just to be with me. I remember him asking, "Why can you not leave this place? Blooming Hearts is so gorgeous! There's nothing in Seashore." But there was. For months after Lobo left, I went back to the waterfall just to put my feet in. I don't know why, but I just felt something pretty there. Something I didn't notice till it was gone. I thought that maybe because his house had been in the way, I'd been missing a whole other side of the waterfall. And that was always my excuse when I told Adrian where I was going. He'd offer to come with me, but I told him no. I just needed my alone time.

But that wasn't the only reason.

I could swear that every time I went there, I could feel these big yellow eyes watching me. Just like at the party a year before. Only this time, they felt warm and inviting. They made me feel safe. They made me feel loved.

And so, a year later, there I was walking home like I normally did from the waterfall. When I arrived into what was at first, just my house, Adrian was asleep on the couch. I ran up to him and tackled him. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. He screamed and looked at me. "You-you scared the shit out of me." he laughed. I smiled at him and then he asked, "So how was your alone time?" I tried to smile, but really I just felt awkward. "Um, good!" I slightly cheered.

"Why don't you ever take me again?" he wanted me to remind him. "Ugh." I groaned and got up to go to the kitchen. In the time that I'd been living in the house, I finally got enough rooms to have a kitchen, a 'backyard' room, a guest room and a full sized living room. "Look, Adrian I just need time to get away from the house. We all need some time alone." I shrugged to him. He gave me an odd stare as though I was lying to him.

"What?" I asked him. "Nothing." He sighed and turned on the TV. I didn't feel like getting into an argument so I went upstairs and got ready for bed. About an hour later, Adrian came up. We didn't say a word to each other as we fell asleep.

The sun shined on through the window, just like it always did. I woke up and looked over to where Adrian should have been, but wasn't. It was a Wednesday so I knew he must have already been out picking all the fruits. _Why didn't he wake me?_ He normally did. I got ready, pulling my long, now blue, hair back in a bun. I ran outside and didn't bother looking for Adrian. I knew he wouldn't be here. Who was there, however, was annoying. A lawyer kept bothering me about buying some shady insurance. I told him to buzz off and he just yelled, "YOU'RE JUST BUSTING MY CHOPS!" "Fuck you." I walked away after that statement.

I decided, for some reason, to work up by the waterfall. It'd be a nice way to start off my day, in my favorite place. When I got up there, two things made me furious. First of all, Adrian had obviously taken the liberty to pick all the fruits from the area so that I couldn't be there. And along from that, someone had moved in right where Lobo had lived. I angrily ran up to the door. My boyfriend could piss me off any day, sure, but not some stranger.

I had my eyes shut with anger as I began to yell at the person who'd answered the door. "YOU CAN'T LIVE HERE!" I yelled right away.

"What? Why not?" a voice said. "BECAUSE THIS IS MY SPOT! THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY SPOT SO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PUT YOUR DAMN HOUSE!" I began to squeeze tears from my eyes. "Wow, Basil, I didn't know you wanted me to leave so bad." The voice... It was familiar. I opened my eyes...

And there he was.

Lobo was standing in front of me as though it had been just yesterday that I'd seen him. I stared at him. His big yellow eyes looked so sweet. He smiled at me, "How ya doing there?" I just gawked. "Y-You're back." I stuttered. "Yeah, I went to live with family for the past year, but I couldn't really leave this town." I continued to just stare, I didn't even dare answer his statements. "Would you like to come in?" he offered.

I went inside his home, and maybe that's when it all went wrong. Although, maybe it had always been wrong. And I'm happy it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*****So I have been gone from my Fan Fiction for a really long time! A lot of stuff has happened, and it's stuff I will not bore you with! All in all, I apologize for SUCH a long wait and now I give you chapter 7! Be ready for a huge plot twist in 8! *** **

Inside his house was so cozy and warm. I never thought that I could feel that way in a house. It actually felt like I was home, even though I'd never stepped foot into Lobo's house prior to now. A warm fire was lit and I sat down in a checkered chair and looked around at all the things he had. He sat began to make tea, "So what was all this about being your spot?" he asked. "Well, it's just, ever since you moved I've been coming here to look at the waterfall. It's a really beautiful place." I explained in a bit of a hurry.

But there really wasn't a need for that because he just nodded as the kettle boiled. "What have you been doing these days?" he asked. "Well, I finally got out of Nook's place."

"Good for you, but what are you doing now?"

"Selling stuff." I shrugged. "So you didn't really get out of Nooks place did you?" he laughed. I chuckled back, "Yeah I guess not." He began to make stir the tea and I just sat there. I felt heat rush to my face and the possibility of feeling a bit more awkward then normal. It was as though I'd preformed an embarrassing movement, when in reality I hadn't .

As Lobo came back with the tea I smiled and sipped as carefully as I could. "So, why haven't you ever just gone to the waterfall before?" He appeared to be pushing the subject in a graceful manner, but in the heat of my flustering emotions I just stuttered, "Well it would have looked a bit odd with you're house right there don't you think? And you weren't really the nicest person around at the time." I pointed out. As Lobo was looking into his tea and nodding slowly, a knock came into the door.

"Excuse me." he smiled to me and got up to answer the door. I felt my blood run cold when I heard a familiar voice drift into my ears. "Hello sir, I was wondering if you'd seen a girl wandering about the area?" It was Adrian. Why was he looking for me though? He never did that. I knew something was wrong. I sank in the big chair, plastering myself together like glue in hopes that he wouldn't see my figure.

Why was I hiding from my boyfriend? Adrian wasn't cruel or anything like that... But then... Why was I so, ashamed maybe? I couldn't contemplate if that was the word for my emotion really. All I knew was that I didn't want him to see me here in Lobo's house. If anything, I felt a tad bit of annoyance. I seemed to be screaming in my head for him to go away and leave me alone. It was as though he'd walked into something very special to me; something very precious. And I wanted him to leave.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Lobo answered. My eyes perked up; why would he say that? Did he want to cover me? "Ah... Are you sure?" Adrian's voice seemed to carry over here in a very ungracious manner. "No one has been around my yard this morning. If I see anything I will let you know." Lobo answered a bit rough. Adrian was quiet for a moment, and I could tell he was a bit anxious about this new character.

However, he just simply ended his conversation with an, "Ok. Thanks." And left. When the door closed, Lobo came back to me. "I guessed you didn't want him coming in for tea." He stated. "How did you know I even knew him?" I asked. "Wolf's intuition." He shrugged with a smile. "Yeah... Well in all honesty, I guess I really didn't." I stood up and put my cup on a table; Adrian had ruined the moment enough. "Sorry, but I think it's best that I leave. If he's looking for me, that must really means he's worried."

"Ah, so he is your boyfriend." Lobo smiled in a very cheeky manner. My eyes got wide and then crunched into a very angry face. "So what if he is?"

"How long have you two been together?" he asked. "Almost a year, is it really important?"

"It's important to me." At that point I whipped around to face him with one foot out the door. "Listen, Lobo, you need to leave me alone. I don't know why, but I feel as though you're more interested in my love life than you actually need to be. So leave me alone." His eyes could have passed for unwavering, but I saw right into his two large, black pupils and could see a slight twinge of pain with the wound I'd just emotionally inflicted upon him.

It seemed as though we'd both been standing there, staring, for quite some time. Finally, slowly but surely, I could feel them. They crept up the back of my eyes and threatened to tip over my waterlines and flood down my cheeks; tears. I simply refused to let Lobo see that, so I whipped around and began to walk away. I needed to find my boyfriend, the man I'd been living with for so long and had been with for even longer. The man that I _loved_.

I could feel the wind getting restless as I walked away and it seemed as though a veil had been thrown over the sky as plump gray clouds began to smear across the sky. _Plop._ The first rain drop hit the ground right in front of me. _Plop, plop._ More began to speckle the ground. At first I didn't think it was a problem. Then I heard the loudest crack of thunder I think I've ever heard in my life. _Shit! _I didn't have an umbrella on me. I was right by the river, already far enough from Lobo's house, but still too far from my own.

It seemed as though in seconds the rain began to pour down. I knew this was different though. This rain was much heavier and it felt as though it would flood. I stood under a thick oak tree and thought of what my next plan for action would be. I panicked a bit only because of how rough the water was getting as it fell from the skies like menacing bombs. I knew it would flood, I could just feel it in my bones. I needed to get out of here.

"Basil!" I heard my name being called through the heavy rain. At first I thought it was Lobo calling after me. I howled angrily as I turned around, "Go away! I told you to leave me alone!"

But as I turned I came to find the adoring face of Adrian. "What do you mean? I just found you." He said, jogging up to me under a black umbrella. "Sorry... I thought you were... erm... That lawyer."

"Oh... Well okay then. Come on, we better get you home. It's going to flood for sure." He replied. We both jogged back to the house but despite the umbrella, we still found ourselves soaked from head to toe.

After we'd gotten all cleaned up and dried, we took our seats on the couch and watched the weather reports. "Looks like if this storm doesn't lighten up, Seashore will be under water!" Adrian joked, putting his arm around me in the process. "Uh, uh huh." Was the only kind of answer I could give him at this point. Something didn't seem right. I felt... Sick. As though some sort of virus had spread throughout my body and had invaded every aspect of my happy life. I couldn't put a pin in it though; what exactly was there to be askew? I knew deep down though that whatever the real problem was, it had to do with Lobo.

**Like this story? Check out my official writing stuff on this site: . **

**This is where you can find original stuff written by me. :) **


End file.
